Watch Piper Shine
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Piper wanted Aerrow, so she had to shine. Watch Piper shine.


Me: I don't own the storm hawks or the song Watch me shine.

X-X-X-X Watch Piper shine X-X-X-X

**Ooh.. I'm not  
You average type Of girl  
I'm gonna show the world the strength in me  
That sometimes they can't see**

Piper was your average type of girl, with a goal, a goal that a lot of girls in the Atmos had. To get Aerrow's love. She was normally just a smart, planning girl, with a silent attitude.

**I'm about to switch my style  
And soon things may get wild  
But I will prove I can conquer anything**

Her plan was a change in style. She spent a week shopping. Now it was going into action. Wild and crazy, pretty and revealing. She was going to get Aerrow's heart one way or another. She stepped out of her room with little confidence in her outfit.

**So from my head to toe I'm taking full control  
I'll make it on my own  
This time  
(Better watch me shine)**

Hair let down, long and flowing, her orange halter top was completely open backed, revealing the fact she wore no bra. She wore a mini skirt in black, a pair of black sneakers on her feet. She took one glance over her shoulder to her mirror and smiled, taking note of her smoothly glossed lips and thin eye liner and gold eye shadow. She walked down the hall toward the kitchen to get breakfast, where she was positive that the guys were.

**Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now**

She walked into the kitchen, taking note of the guys sitting around the table, each dressed in their uniforms, and their breakfast in front of them. Finn was eating cereal, Aerrow a bagel and reheated sausage, Junko eating toast and Stork, a sand cake smothered in jam. Finn looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"Who are you and what have you done with Piper?" Finn asked. Aerrow looked up and dropped his jaw. Piper giggled as the others turned to look at her, her confidence taking a step up.

"You like? Saphire convinced me to try out the style. I thought it looked nice so I kinda got more." Piper explained, half lying.

**Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now**

"Hot Piper. Really hot. Seriously. You look awesome." Finn exclaimed. Piper beamed as she walked to the refrigerator. She opened it and grabbed an apple She took a bite and leaned against the counter.

"Piper… I seriously hope you didn't take the other part of that style… thongs collect bacteria that get cause you a very painful… long… infection." Stork inquired, his eye twitching. Piper nearly choked on her apple when he said thong.

"Don't worry stork. I hate thongs. You might as well be getting a wedgy." Piper exclaimed.  
**So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine**

Aerrow stood and shook his head, walking from the room, throwing his food out. Piper raised an eye brow in confusion.

"What's with him?" Junko asked.

"Not a clue Junko. Not a clue." Piper exclaimed. She finished her apple and ran off to find her commanding officer.

**So Get ready  
Here I come  
Until the job is done  
No time to waste  
There's nothing stopping me  
Oh**

She found him out on the balcony. She walked over to stand next to him.

"Care to fill me on what's got you upset?" Piper asked. She watched Aerrow's face flash disgust.

"It's Aria. She's dating some little creep. The guy used to be a thief and a murdur, now suddenly he turns good and she's dating him." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper nodded. She'd heard too, only from Saphire who was also disgusted.

"Oh, that. Saphire told me. She doesn't like the idea either." Piper exclaimed, turning around to face the condor and leaning against the little wall.

"Tell me about it. How can any one be comfortable with that." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Aerrow! Phone!" Finn called. Aerrow turned toward the condor and started toward the door.

**But you don't hear me though  
So now it's time to show  
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be  
So from my head to toe  
My mind body and soul  
I'm taking full control  
This time**

"Aerrow!" Piper called. He turned.

"Yes?"

"Um… never mind." Piper blushed, not able to say what she wanted. Aerrow turned back to the condor and went inside. Piper whisphered to the open air. " I love you Aerrow."

**Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine**

Finn watched Piper from the bridge. Junko stood next to him as Aerrow picked up the phone. Finn watched the wind blow Piper's hair, picking up wisps of it to play in the breeze, her shirt blowing against her.

"She's like an angel. When will Aerrow open his eyes and see that. He's in love with her and doesn't want to admit it. She's in the same position." Finn exclaimed. Junko nodded.

"WHAT?! He did what? How did Aria take it?" Aerrow exclaimed. "Oh, Tell her I said I'm sorry. No need. We'll head over. Bye Harrier."

"Harrier called why?" Finn asked.

"Aria's Boyfriend, ex-theif, and ex-murder, killed a woman to get her purse. Aria is currently in shock." Aerrow exclaimed.

**Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Bet you don't think I can take it  
But my mind and body are strong  
Bet you don't think I can make it  
It won't take long  
Now watch me shine...**

"Doesn't she just shine like a Star?" Finn asked.

"Who?"

"Piper. I mean, look at her. She looks good in anything doesn't she. Stick her in guys clothing and she'd still look good." Finn exclaimed. Aerrow glanced toward Piper, watching her lean her face into the wind, the sun illuminated her skin so it glowed, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, she's amazing. A Star forever shining." Aerrow exclaimed.

**Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now**

Piper turned toward them, the wind blowing the neckline of her shirt down lower so it was barely covering her breasts. Piper didn't even seem to notice as she walked back into the condor.

"How far is Terra Rex From here?" Aerrow asked.

"Not far. It's right over there." Piper pointed to the terra that was in view. "Why?:"

"Aria is going to need some comforting. I figure you and Saphire will do a good job of it." Aerrow exclaimed. Piper nodded. Stork turned the ship toward Rex. When it landed, a bunch of fangirls surrounded Aerrow, each asking for a number, a date, or his signature.

**Not gonna give up  
Until I get what's mine  
Better check that I'm about to upset**

Piper lifted her head high and grabbed Aerrow's Arm.

"Your sister." She reminded him. He nodded and followed her to Harrier's house where he found Starling and Harrier on the front porch. Harrier stood and walked down the walkway toward them.

"Welcome. Piper, Aria is in her room with Saphire. The water works started a little while ago." Harrier exclaimed. Starling laughed.

"Yeah, I think the plumbing broke. She's probably flooded the second floor by now." Starling joked. Piper nodded and went into the house. She walked up to the house and through it. She stepped into the bedroom and found Aria with her face in the pillow, tissues thrown around the room. Saphire sat on the bed now stroking her back. Saphire looked toward her and gasped.

**And I'm hot now  
So you better step back  
I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Now watch me shine...**

"My god Piper, That look is hot on you. I take it your plan has taken action?" Saphire asked, her brown hair damp with Aria's tears. Aria slightly turned her silver haired head, turning her red and puffy green eyes toward her. She gave a weak smile.

"It does look nice." Aria murmured. Piper smiled.

"Yes but I'm not here to talk about me. I'm here to conform Aria. Now Aria, what did he do?" Piper exclaimed. Aria sniffled.

"He dumped me and then killed one of the neighbors." Aria sniffled. Piper shook her head.

"He wasn't for you. I thought you were head over heels for Chase?"

"I am." Aria murmured.

"Then what's with the water works missy. He wasn't for you. You didn't love him like that. You feel destroyed because you trusted him, gave him a chance, and he betrayed your trust. Just get over him. He's not worth it. "Piper exclaimed her voice soft. Aria started to smile and sit up.

"Your right." Aria muttered, sitting up. Piper took her hands and pulled her up to her feet.

"Let's get dressed and go do something fun." Piper exclaimed. Saphire beamed, a smile on her face. Aria took a silver satiny one shouldered tank top and pulled on a black skort. She brushed her hair and lifted her chin, straightened her shoulders, and slipped on a pair of silver sandals. She followed Piper and Saphire through the house.

**Better watch out  
Going for the knockout  
And I won't stop  
Till I'm on top now  
Not gonna give up**

Piper stepped out of the front door and stepped to the side. Saphire stepped out and stepped to the other side. Aria walked out, almost looking like a model expect for the slightly pink nose. She smiled and jumped into Aerrow's arms for a hug.

"Thank you." Aria murmured to him. " for bringing Piper."

"No problem." Aerrow exclaimed. Harrier smiled, thankful the water works were over.  
**Until I get what's mine  
(Until I get what's mine...)  
Better check that I'm about to upset  
And I'm hot now  
So you better step back**

"Hey, Aerrow, why haven't you told her yet?" Saphire called.

"Told who what?" Aerrow asked. Saphire rolled her eyes.

"Aerrow, She's referring to telling Piper you love her." Aria whispered. Aerrow glared at his sister then Saphire. He took a step back from His sister.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Aerrow exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm telling her then. You shouldn't care right?" Saphire exclaimed. Aria turned around to face Piper.

"Piper, Aerrow love y-" Aerrow clapped his hands over his sister' mouth before she could finished.

"You." Saphire finished. She snickered as Aerrow glared at her.

"So much for a secret." Aerrow complained. Piper smiled and walked down the walk way to her commanding officer who turned away from her. She turned him around, and kissed him.

**I'm taking over  
So watch me shine  
Watch me...  
Watch me shine...  
Watch me**


End file.
